The First Sister
by Deactivated MontyBeth
Summary: This is the story of the first sister, the original Inquisitor. Before she carried out Order 66, she was Alma Twill, a Jedi Knight assigned to protect the Chancellor. The Council hoped she would serve as a moral compass for the wayward Skywalker, but Chancellor Palpatine had a plan for them both. (UPDATES SUN-FRI)
1. Loyalties

**CHAPTER ONE: LOYALTIES**

As Alma Twill stood before the Jedi Council, unease crept down her spine. She struggled to remain calm, gently opening and closing her hands.

"Do you understand what we're asking of you, Knight Twill?" Jedi Master Mace Windu was leaning forward in his seat, as Alma noted he did when stressing something of utmost importance.

"Yes Master." She nodded.

Ki-Adi-Mundi shifted in his seat. "This is a very important task for you, young Jedi. It is of utmost importance in these times that the Chancellor remain safe. Threats are being made daily."

Alma had never met Chancellor Palpatine. She had heard his addresses and such from the massive holoboards of Coruscant, but she had never met the man. And now she was to be entrusted with his life.

Absentmindedly, her hand drifted to a lock of dark brown hair behind her right ear that was shorter than the rest, where until mere weeks ago her padawan braid had hung.

"Worried about your inexperience, you are." Master Yoda observed. Despite the seriousness of the situation, his eyes still same warmth Alma remembered from her Youngling days. Alma nodded weakly, trying to remain both honest and collected.

"You won't be alone, Alma." Master Kenobi spoke now. "General Skywalker will be assuming most of the responsibility, but Anakin can't do this alone."

Anakin Skywalker. One of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. A man who had led armies into hundreds of battles and was rumored to be the chosen one. And yet she, a newly bestowed Knight with little experience was supposed to assist him?

"Further concerns, have you?" Yoda pressed her.

"If I may, Masters, why me?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright, Alma. We understand. You feel unqualified, frightened. But your former master described you as the most loyal padawan she'd ever encountered." Shaak Ti, present via hologram, consoled her kindly. "Strength is but one part of being a Jedi. Kindness and loyalty is important as well."

Still feeling a little unsure, Alma swallowed. "I understand, Masters. If you have this much faith in me, then I can do it. I accept. "

"Then dismissed, this council is."

Outside the council chamber, Jedi Master Samwin Unarin crouched to talk with a group of younglings. Her red hair was braided back, but sprigs of curly hair fell loose and framed her face. The younglings were chattering excitedly about the new system of planets they were studying, and Samwin was asking them questions, her freckled face and animated expressions making her look like a padawan again, despite having trained two padawan herself.

"Dewbacks, huh? What other kinds of animals live on desert planets?"

"Um… krayyt dragons… and uh…" a little togrunta boy no more than six stammered.

"...and banthas!" finished a little girl.

"That's great!" Samwin smiled. The door to the council room opened, and Samwin hurridly stood up.

The younglings, sensing Samwin had more important duties to attend to, left with a cheerful goodbye.

Samwin merged with the crowd of Jedi leaving the council room, falling into step by her friend and former padawan. "How was it?" She asked, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Alma rubbed her temples. "Master, I'm not sure you want to know."

The two younglings watched the pair, admiration glowing in their eyes. "I hope Master Samwin is my master when I'm a padawan."

"Well she's gonna be mine." countered the boy.

"Not if I'm made padawan before you!"

"The Chancellor?" Samwin exclaimed in equal parts shock and disbelief. "and along Master Skywalker too?"

"I'm having trouble believing it myself." Alma remarked.

The duo had decided to go for a walk around the shopping district of Coruscant to catch up. Wearing brown cloaks to avoid unwanted attention, they navigated through shopkeeps and booths closing up as the sun set.

"This is such an excellent opportunity for you, Alma. The Jedi Council must have big plans for you. Still a shortlock and you get to serve alongside Skywalker."

"Shortlock?"

"Ah, sorry. It's what the Jedi Knights called me when I was knighted. My master had cut my padawan braid at such an awkward angle that it took forever to grow back." Samwin laughed, and Alma couldn't help but join too.

They were two Jedi, two generals in a war. Two lives that at any day could end in the war they fought. But in that moment, in the setting sun on Coruscant, they were friends again, laughing at silly nicknames and then nothing at all. Laughing for the sake of laughing, to forget the lives lost, the sacrifices made. Laughing to be happy for once in a harsh world that offered no peace.

In that moment, Samwin wished better for her friend.

 **Author's note: Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first Star Wars story. Writing a story with an OC is always a difficult task, and this is no exception. My goal is to make Samwin and Alma believable characters while still making them interesting. Please leave a review with any comments, or any inaccuracies I made have made! Updates will be pretty much every day except maybe Saturday because those are busy.**

 **-MontyBeth**


	2. In the Flesh

**CHAPTER TWO: IN THE FLESH**

Alma awoke early the first day of her new calling. She spent a good hour in meditation, focusing on the force and letting go of her emotions. Feeling at ease for the moment, she dressed in her customary tunic, light shirt and leggings. She strapped on her gloves and attached her twin blue lightsabers to both sides of her belt. Her lightsabers were unique in that the hilt was longer than the norm, and a curved guard extended from the top of each hilt.

While strange to the other Jedi, Alma had based her lightsabers off the traditional weapons of her planet, Taksgar. A little planet just off the outer rim with a synchronous orbit, only part of the planet was even inhabitable. One half of the planet was constantly lit, while the other never saw sunlight. Less than half a million people lived on Taksgar, and most of them were very old and had never traveled off world. Anyone who had left Taksgar usually never came back.

Alma entered the business district of Coruscant. A bustling place, she took the hood of her robe down to get a better view. Business people and senators walked in groups or alone, chatting in a million different languages. She nearly bumped into a group of Rodians while admiring the architecture of the Galactic Senate Building.

Entering, she joined a line for admittance. She chuckled a little. Since she hadn't yet received a pass for entrance, the Jedi Knight had to wait in line behind tourists.

Alma finally received her pass for future use and was shown to the Chancellor's office by a Twi'leck secretary. "He'll be right in, he's in a meeting." She explained.

Alma entered the spacious room. Most of the room was empty, with a desk and chair in front of a gigantic window. There were two sofas and a table in between, but other than that the room had no furnishings. Alma sat on one of the sofas, looking around the room. After a few minutes, she stood up and went to look out the window, the temptation too great to pass up.

"Lovely, isn't it?" The voice of Chancellor Palpatine startled Alma a little, but she managed to hide it. She turned to face the Chancellor, who was wearing a smile. "You're the Jedi Knight Alma Twill? My, you're so young!"

Alma offered a stiff bow. "I was only just knighted recently."

"Oh, my apologies! Of course." Palpatine laughed. "I didn't imagine they'd send such a young lady."

"The Jedi Council feels that I can handle this responsibility, Chancellor." Alma replied, hoping it didn't sound rude.

At this point, a man in Jedi armor entered the room to stand behind the Chancellor. He absolutely radiated power. Alma was tall, at 5'11", but the few inches he had over her seemed to be four times as much. He looked at her with disinterest, until his eyes landed on her lightsabers. His eyes flashed, and he made brief eye contact with Alma.

"Well, I trust the Council's decisions in these sort of things." Palpatine swished his hand about in the air and turned to Anakin. "Ah, Anakin. Have you two met before?"

"I don't believe we have." Anakin replied cooly.

"Well, I'll let you two talk. Feel free to step into the hall." Palpatine headed to his desk, and Alma followed Anakin into the hallway. She was still unsure how to feel about the strange Chancellor. He seemed friendly enough. But why did Skywalker seem so hostile towards her?

No sooner did the door shut than Anakin began interrogating her in an angry whisper. "Why are you here? Are you reporting back to the council on me?" Anakin demanded.

Alma's brow furrowed. "What? I'm here to learn and assist you in protecting the Chancellor. Why are you so paranoid?"

Anakin pointed a warning finger. "You watch your mouth, padawan."

Alma's cheeks went red. "I'm a Jedi Knight. Now that's the same rank as you, so you can stop being so snippy."

Going by the look on his face, Alma supposed it'd been awhile since anyone had scolded him like that. Alma was young for a Jedi Knight, passing the trials in 8 years instead of the typical 10 or more, but she certainly didn't look like a padawan. This man was being rude for the sake of it. And what's more, he only looked a year or two older than her.

"Why don't we start over." She offered. "I'm Alma Twill, Jedi Knight. And you are?"

"Anakin Skywalker." He smirked. "I suppose you're alright." With this he turned and left the hallway, entering back into the Chancellor's office.

Exasperated, Alma rubbed her temples. What a strange man.

The next item of business was a Senate meeting. The Senate Chamber was huge. Thousands of senators met here, representing hundreds of worlds. Alma secretly hoped for a meeting. She had excelled in languages as a padawan learner, and would have enjoyed a chance to use them.

Anakin and Alma both joined this meeting, standing quietly in a pod behind the Chancellor and Vice Chair. Alma observed the precedings with a sort of quiet wonder while Anakin looked bored.

The Senate was voting on something trivial, a bill on tariffs to outlying planets. Alma inwardly smiled as she noticed the planets fighting to lower the tariffs included Taksgar. Since the planet was so small, they shared a seat in the Senate with two other small planets nearby.

The meeting ended with the bill being passed, but with enough amendments that both parties were pleased.

As the Senate left the Chamber, the Chancellor was approached by many senators and representatives. Most of them simply congratulated the Chancellor on another succesful compromise. Two representatives from Corellia were waiting to speak to the Chancellor.

Alma began to feel uneasy. Turning to Anakin, she dropped her voice to a low enough level that it would be unnoticeable by others. "Look at the besalisk senator." she murmured urgently. "He's unreasonably anxious."

"He's a new Senator. Last one was killed in a xenophobic attack. Wouldn't you be anxious?"

Alma wasn't entirely at ease, and so she kept an eye on the senator. He was talking to the human representative of Corellia. Palpatine began to move past the Correlians, and the besalisk began to reach for something in the bag hanging at his hip. Alma's left hand reached for one of her lightsabers. There- it was a gun! Alma's free hand reached out to grab the besalisk's upper right wrist and squeezed. The besalisk's wrist made a cracking noise as the hollow bones broke. The gun dropped to the floor as every eye in the chamber turned to look. There was silence for half a second, but then the pain registered in the besalisk and he struck out with his three remaining arms, giving a loud cry. One of the huge fists connected with Alma's right cheek with a hollow thud. She stumbled back a few steps.

The hall erupted into chaos. Anakin guided the Chancellor and several senators into a meeting room, locking the door.

Alma weaved through panicking politicians back to the besalisk, feeling both adrenaline and the force course through her. She took out her lightsabers, but kept the blades in the hilts. Instead, she used the guards to block the besilisk's blows. The guards were blunt, but he was smashing with enough force to leave welts in his own skin. Alma hoped the curved guards wouldn't bend.

Anakin ran beside her, his lightsaber fully drawn. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "Protect the Chancellor!"

"Palpatine's fine! Get up to his head." Anakin ordered.

"Don't hit him with the blade!" She ordered back, breaking into a run. She took a wide loop around the besalisk. He started to turn, but Anakin drew his attention again with a light burn to his knee. The burn was enough for the besalisk to lurch forward. Alma seized the opportunity to jump, feet forward. She kicked, and the besalisk stumbled. She twisted to land on her feet, crouching to regain her balance, and the the gigantic four armed alien fell.

Alma stood up and faced Anakin. "Good plan." She winced as she said it, feeling the pain of her jaw finally settling in.

"You got hit pretty hard." He observed. "Is it dislocated?"

She nodded, and supported it with her hand. She could feel it protruding forward.

"Here, I'll reset it." Anakin placed his thumbs on the underside of her jaw.

 _He's got a prosthesis under that._ Alma realised, feeling the absence of flesh underneath his glove.

Anakin must have noticed Alma's reaction, because he quickly snapped her jaw back and drew back his hands. "There, better?"

Alma clenched her teeth, the nerves in her cheek and neck on fire. She raised a hand to her jaw and focused, using the age old Jedi healing techniques. It'd hold for a while, but she'd still check in with a med droid when she got back.

The guards finally arrived, and snapped two pairs of handcuffs on the still unconscious besalisk.

Anakin retrieved the Chancellor from the safe room he had left him in, and together they headed back to the office.

"Excellent work, my dear." The Chancellor congratulated her, seemingly unfazed by the situation. "Thanks to your quick actions, you've saved my life."

"I didn't expect a senator would strike out like that." Alma admitted.

The Chancellor frowned. "Ah, but worst threats come from those you trust. Senator Lun and I had met not two days ago. Now were you hurt at all, either of you?"

"Alma, what happened?"

Naturally, as soon as Alma had returned to the Jedi Temple, Samwin quickly learned of her injury. It was pointless to ask how she had found out, but Alma at least suspected the ever present youngling population reported to her.

"I stopped a Senator from Correlia that was going to shoot the Chancellor." Alma explained. She was sitting in the med bay,a med droid scanning her now slightly swollen cheek.

Samwin crossed her arms. "Alright, but why are you here?"

"Dislocated jaw." Alma admitted. "He didn't exactly want to be stopped."

"Must've been one strong senator." Samwin mused. "Look at these charts…"

The med droid waved her off, it's protocols not allowing for outside influence.

"He was a besalisk."

"You fought a _besalisk_?" Samwin clarified. "Alma, you were lucky to just get a dislocated jaw. He could have snapped you in half!"

"Well I wasn't alone, Master." Alma explained how Anakin had distracted the Senator, allowing for her to attack.

"That Skywalker." Samwin shook her head softly. "To be honest, Alma, he's lucky to have you."

 **Author's Note: Alriiiight there's pretty much all our cast. I tried my best to characterize Anakin and Palpatine. In a lot of stories authors go straight for the 'yep he's creepy' route, but I think Palpatine would certainly be better at seducing to the dark side than that. So there's charming grandpa Palpatine for you. As always, hit that review button and hit me up with any errors I may have made!**

 **MTFBWY**

 **-MontyBeth**


	3. Festivity

**CHAPTER THREE: FESTIVITY**

 _Some parts of this job are actually pretty great._ Alma mused.

Chancellor Palpatine had been asked to attend some sort of festival on Naboo, and so he had taken Anakin and Alma along for protection. It was a little unnatural for the Jedi to be inside a ship with so much room. Star cruisers and transports were bustling with admirals and clone troopers. This shuttle was a theta class, and it had enough room for a rancor to fit lying down. That is, if you removed all the equipment. Two curved seats occupied the center of the shuttle around a table. Alma sat on one, leaving an empty seat by her for the Senator they were also traveling with. At the moment she was acquainting herself with the small crew and checking the exits. _Possibly out of nervous habit,_ Alma noted. Chancellor Palpatine was occupied with what appeared to be his speech, typed into a holo-computer.

Alma was excited to attend the festivities she had heard so much about from her Naboo friends. She didn't even try to hide her grin as she sat in the Chancellor's shuttle across from Anakin. Speaking of Anakin, he seemed in a genuinely good mood. Well, good for Anakin. The scowl on his face was a lesser one than usual.

"What's got you so happy?" he demanded.

Alma laughed. "I could ask you the same thing."

Anakin crossed his arms and glared at her, but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"I've never actually been to a festival before." Alma admitted.

"Oh, you'll enjoy the Festival of Lights, my dear." The Chancellor looked up his computer to smile at her. "Everyone does. We come together to celebrate the day that Naboo joined the Republic."

Alma looked over her shoulder as she heard the approaching footsteps of the Naboo senator. Anakin stood up, and Alma quickly followed his lead. The only other senator she'd met tried to pound her into the marble floors. She racked her brain for the lessons on etiquette taught long ago by padawans who would rather be somewhere else.

"Ah, Padmé, there you are." Anakin walked towards her. A barely concerned smile on his face. Alma almost snorted. Where did the sassy, whiny Jedi Knight go?

"I was just familiarising myself with the shuttle." Padmé explained. Her eyes drifted to Alma, and her eyes flashed confusion. She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head towards Alma a little, inviting Anakin to introduce her.

Anakin didn't catch the hint, and Alma felt a twinge of second hand embarrassment. She stepped forward. "Senator, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alma Twill."

Padmé smiled a little awkwardly. "Likewise. I wasn't aware Master Skywalker had taken on another padawan, after the las…." She chose to stop that sentence, aware perhaps that the tips of Alma's ears were turning pink. Why did everyone think she was a padawan? She didn't have the braid, and she was taller than some wookies, for crying out loud.

"I'm a Jedi Knight, senator. I'll be protecting both you and the Chancellor on this voyage." Alma silently cursed her ears. Sure, she had mastered the art of controlling her emotions, but her ears hadn't caught on. She considered wearing her hair down. But of course then it would get in her face and make fighting difficult.

"Well, thank you, Knight Twill." Padmé smiled, less awkwardly this time.

Padmé took her seat, and the four of them participated in some idle conversation. Alma was intrigued. For politicians, both the Chancellor and Senator… whatever her surname was- seemed to be fairly normal people. But then again, Alma's interaction with people had been pretty limited, since the only friends she had were all Jedi, or worked in the temple.

The shuttle arrived at Naboo in very little time at all. Alma finally learned the Senator's surname was Amidala, thanks to the Chancellor referring to her as such. She wondered how long she and Anakin had known each other. They seemed close, to be calling each other by their first names.

Alma didn't pack much for the event. Being a Jedi meant having few worldly possessions, after all. Senator Amidala, on the other hand, had several bags. Alma lent her assistance to carry them, wondering all the time how a woman could require so much for a short stay.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Alma asked. Anakin looked at her like she had sprouted an extra head. "You don't have to. It'd be better than walking alone."

The Senator and the Chancellor had an important dinner to attend. This event was sufficiently guarded, so Alma and Anakin had the night off. They had just been dismissed when Alma realised she didn't have anything to do.

Anakin frowned. "No. I'm going to be going over the plans for tomorrow."

He brushed past her, and Alma mentally sighed. He was so touchy. "Come on, Skywalker. I haven't gotten to know you. How on earth am I supposed to tell if some assassin droid tries to imitate you someday?" Anakin glared at her. Was that a sore spot? Assassin droids? Alma made a note to never bring that up again.

And so Anakin never really agreed to come, he just sort of did. They entered the street, where vendors and street performers were setting up for the next day's festivities.

"So have you ever been to the festival before?" Alma asked as they passed a Marching band made up of exhausted Naboo students. Some of them turned to look at the Jedi passing. A lanky gungan elbowed his neighbor, who stared slack-jawed at the lightsabers hanging at their belts. Alma waved, smiling, at the two students snapped back to attention.

"Once. I was a kid." Anakin answered, either ignoring or not noticing the band kids staring.

Alma wrinkled her nose. "Did you grow up here, then?"

"No."

"Where are you from?" Alma was idly curious. Anakin was only a few years older than her, yet she only remembered seeing him as a padawan. Maybe he was from the outer rim too. Occasionally force sensitive children were missed in those sorts of planets.

"Nowhere important. You?" Anakin finally answered.

Alma realised than during her whole internal speculation, they'd been walking in silence.

"Oh, Taksgar. It's a little planet, just off the outer rim." Alma explained about the quaint orbit of the planet. "As far as I know, I'm the only Jedi from Taksgar. I was only found because some crazy criminal tried to hide out on the planet. Unfortunately everyone on Taksgar knows each other. When the Jedi showed up, we'd already figured him out." She laughed. "I was just a baby then. That's when I met Joclad Danva. He saw something in me. He was just a padawan then. He came back five years later a knight and took me to the temple."

"Danva?" Anakin seemed actually interested. He was searching for that name. "The martial artist."

"He practiced Teräs Käsi, yeah. It's what inspired me to learn unarmed combat." Alma admitted. "It was helpful with that Besalisk senator."

"I'll stick with my lightsaber." Anakin replied. "How'd Danva manage both?"

"He learned Niman. He was a master of Teräs Käsi, he didn't really use his lightsaber more than he had to." Alma admitted. Niman was one of the simplest forms of lightsaber fighting. It was a jack-of-all-trades. It didn't have any advantages or weakness.

"Isn't he one of the Masters teaching the clones?" Anakin asked. Clone assassins did use Teräs Käsi, after all.

"He was part of the Geonosian strike team." Alma said quietly. No further explanation was needed. Only a handful of Niman-practicing Jedi walked out of Geonosis alive.

She silently chastised herself. He probably felt guilty. After all, part of that mission was rescuing him.

"So how long have you known Senator Amidala?" She quickly changed the subject.

Anakin answered just as vaguely as before. "A while. Who was your Master?" He changed the subject back, either ignoring or unaware of Alma's efforts.

"Samwin Unarin." Alma stepped around a merchant setting up a sign advertising some sort of sweets. "I was her second padawan, so she sort of knew what she was doing."

Anakin laughed a little. _He laughed._

Alma was a little startled, then kind of pleased. "I think she's planning a third. She'll be as old as Master Yoda one day and will still be toting along some kid."

"She's like a mother, isn't she?" Anakin said casually.

 _A mother._ Alma stopped.

"We should head back, the dinner's almost over."

The group met up outside the banquet hall. Dinner had gone on nicely, from what Padmé chattered to Anakin about. The Chancellor seemed as refined as usual, nodding his head occasionally. When Padmé stopped for breath, the Chancellor spoke. "If I may, I'll send Alma to watch over Ms. Amidala's room, and keep young Skywalker with me." Alma nodded. She expected as much. Other female senators arriving for the festival would also be staying in the spacious suite. Having Anakin there would probably frighten them much more than any actual threat. He just had that effect.

"I'll show you the way, Alma." Padmé offered, removing a room key from the pocket of her gown. Alma followed her quietly. Her mind was still reeling over what Anakin had said about Samwin.

 _She's like a mother, isn't she?_

 **Author's note: Whoo long chapter! I had fun writing this one. Ani you moody thing.**

 **Anyhow, thank you for the follows and the favorites. Those email alerts make my day. Hit me up with any errors I may have made in this chapter, or anything you particularly liked.**

 **-MTFBWY**

 **MontyBeth**


	4. Failure to Abide

**CHAPTER FOUR: FAILURE TO ABIDE**

Alma stood guard at Padmé's door, watching diplomats and janitors alike pass through the halls. She kept a straight face, though internally she was still contemplating Anakin's words. Surely Anakin couldn't have known Samwin very well. So why then did he laugh as if they were good friends?

She shook her head gently, clearing the thoughts from her head. She had other things to attend to. Two senators, a queen, and three handmaidens were all inside that room. She had to protect it.

She nodded to the Pantoran senator who entered. She was a nice girl.

It was the first day of the festival. The event was celebrated with live music and a parade. Alma made a note to ask Anakin if he'd seen the Marching band that had gawked at them the day before.

Anakin had gone with the group as their escort, and Alma stayed behind to guard the diplomats who stayed behind to write speeches or whatever diplomats did. She had a halfway decent conversation with the Queen, a kind-hearted woman from Alderaan. All in all, Alma's view of politicians was changing.

The group who went out to the festivities didn't arrive back until very late. The others had all retired, and Alma had been watching an empty hall for several hours. She had been passing time by meditating, but she stood up as Padmé approached the door.

Alma couldn't help but notice the Senator's pale face. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

Padmé nodded and entered, wobbling slightly. She was holding her stomach. A brief thought of alcohol crossed Alma's mind, but she shook it off. The Senator was respectable, and surely wouldn't drink herself into a stupor. The only other options were an illness, or poisoning.

Alma entered the room, where Padmé had made it to the couch. She had taken off the heavier parts of her robes, and was now wearing the lighter dress. Her eyes were half closed, and she was slumped against the back of the 's concern grew. "Senator?" she asked.

Padmé sat up, clearly startled. Alma ignored this. "You aren't well. What did you have tonight? Where did you go?"

"No, … I'm fine." Padmé muttered, obviously in some pain.

"Senator, I need to make sure you haven't been poisoned." Alma stressed. She held a hand to Padmé's forehead, feeling nothing unusual.

It was then that realization hit Alma. In the way the dress fell, a swollen belly was just barely visible. Alma fell silent, and withdrew her hand from Padmé's forehead. She reached out with the force. There was Padmé's force signature. But there- very faint, so you could only see it if you were looking, was another light.

"Senator," she breathed. "You're pregnant."

Padmé's eyes shot open wide. She grabbed Alma's wrist. "Please, you can't tell anyone."

"I don't understand, isn't this a good thing for you?" Alma asked, wrist still in Padmé's vice-like grip.

"Knight Twill, politics are complicated." She stammered. Her eyes were full of desperation.

Alma finally nodded. "I won't tell." Padmé let go of her wrist. "Why don't you try to clean yourself up, and I'll get you something to settle your stomach."

Alma heated some water and went about making the mixture. Blissroot was farmed all across the galaxy, and it made a good tea. She added a little sweetener for taste, then poured it into a cup for Padmé.

She was cleaning up the chopped blissroot when Padmé reappeared. She seemed better. She had removed her makeup and wore a loose dress that Alma assumed were her nightclothes. Alma handed her the cup.

"Is this some ancient Jedi elixir?" Padmé joked.

Alma smiled. "It's just Blissroot. I have four younger brothers, after all. I helped my mother when she was pregnant with the oldest of them, Sped."

Padmé sipped it gratefully, listening to Alma's tangent about her brother. She hadn't been present for the other three at all, so she held on to the memories she had of little Sped.

Having completely cleaned up now, Alma washed her hands of the Blissroot's red juice. "I hope you feel better, Senator. Goodnight."

"Wait, Knight Twill." Alma paused. Padmé was clutching the cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Senator." Alma wasn't used to being thanked. It was her responsibility as a Jedi to help.

"Please, Padmé is fine."

"Then, you can call me Alma."

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been sick. :/ Thank you again for all the follows and favorites. This is going to be a long story, so stick with me. Reviews fuel me, I'd appreciate some!**

 **-MTFBWY**

 **MontyBeth**


End file.
